It is sometimes difficult to sufficiently remove or wring water or other liquid from a mop, especially a flat mop that has a frame that supports a double sided textile mop pad. As a result, excess liquid may be left in the mop pad after wringing that prevents a user from quickly and easily picking up more liquid upon reuse of the mop.